


i’m there, baby

by dangerousgays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Fingersucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousgays/pseuds/dangerousgays
Summary: “Look at yourself,” Gerard demands, as if Frank fucking can. “Fucking- look at you. So desperate, god, the things you would do for a hand on your cock, huh?”





	i’m there, baby

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

frank loves having fingers in his mouth. he fucking loves it. 

he loves when gerard shoves two or three down his throat, fucking into his mouth like he would with his cock. sometimes he keeps them there for minute after minute, fueling frank's oral fixation with the taste of his skin. 

this time, though, gee is impatient. he shoves two fingers in past frank's lips, smirking as he watches frank start to work them with his tongue. he licks around them, sucks on gee’s knuckles, corkscrews his head down trying to fit more, more, more into his mouth. 

"that's it," gerard says, breathless. "get 'em nice and wet, sweetheart, c'mon." frank lets out a choked-off moan, muffled by the fingers down his throat. gee uses his other hand to ruck up frank's shirt, and frank feels him go in to lick around the flame tattoo on his breastbone before a warm, wet mouth closes around his nipple. 

gerard's tongue rolls around the bud as it hardens, pressing the tip into it and circling around. he gives one last light bite to it before pulling off, and taking his fingers out from between frank's lips. "think you could get off just from my mouth on your tits?" gerard asks, breath hot and heavy in his ear before licking his lobe and biting down lightly. 

the only answer frank is capable of giving is a whine, shoving his hips up into nothing while trying to get some, any friction on his dick.

but god, he'd love to try that sometime, he thinks. ride gerard's dick while gee sucks his tits, feels him up and leaves bruises that'll last for a while, leaves scratches on his back and shoulders, fucking ruins him-

frank groans, dragged back to the present, as gee shoves his fingers back into his mouth and trails his fingertips across the sensitive top of his mouth before pulling them out again. "fuck, you fucking love that, huh?" gerard breathes out, watching frank as he sways forward, trying to follow gerard’s fingers- he wants more, fuck- please- when suddenly, he’s grabbing frank's hair roughly and turning him around, pushing him down onto his hands and knees before pulling off his boxers with his fucking teeth, god, that's so fucking hot that frank can hardly breathe anymore. 

he hears gee move downward, feels his asshole fucking fluttering in anticipation of what's to come. he knows, he knows what gee’s gonna do but it gets better, jesus, it’s so much better every time-

"god," gerard groans against the small of his back, before sucking the skin flat against his teeth and smacking frank's ass lightly. "you're so fucking ready, so fucking hot for me, yeah?" 

frank can only moan in response, pressing his ass backwards to get gerard to do something, anything. his arms almost collapse as gee starts to circle one finger around his rim before pushing in, rubbing at frank's walls. 

another slides in with it after, pressing around inside of his ass until frank feels himself jolting forward when fingers brush him in just the right spot. gerard keeps his fingers there, pressing hard on frank's prostate, for a solid few seconds- then there's something warm and wet on his ass, biting his cheek, and then he feels the hot breath move south and holy shit, that's gee's tongue sliding in between his asscheeks.

he feels gerard lapping around his rim, circling and still sliding his fingers in and out, before pushing the tip of his tongue inside frank's greedy asshole alongside his digits.

frank pushes back against gerard's face, trying to ride his tongue, and god, it's so good, so fucking wet in his ass. he can feel his muscles relaxing as gerard massages his walls with his tongue, wet and tight and hot. 

gee is moaning behind him, and the vibrations against his ass go straight to frank's neglected dick. it sounds like gee's the motherfucker with a tongue up his ass instead of frank, with the way frank can feel him trying to hump the fucking mattress while he shoves his whole face in frank's ass. his tongue is so far up inside frank he can feel the occasional cold scrape of teeth.

he knows gee's not touching himself- he can feel one strong hand on one side of his ass holding his legs and pulling his cheeks apart, and the other still sliding two fingers in and out of his hole as it gets wetter and wetter, spit starting to drip down to his balls. 

gee eats him out like there's no taste he likes more in the world, like there's no other way he wants to make frank shoot all over the bed and the wall. it’s so fucking good, makes him flash hot all over when he thinks about gee coming just from eating him out.

but as good as two fingers and gee's tongue are, it's not enough for frank. he wishes gerard's tongue was longer, god, so he could fuck him harder and deeper. really, he needs- he needs dick. he needs gerard's cock so far up his ass that he can feel it in his guts with every thrust. 

but he's not going to get that tonight either, it seems. gee has other plans. he slaps frank's ass one last time before he pulls his face back and slides his fingers out of his ass, frank's wet hole still clenching like it's full. 

"fucking christ," gerard says in a hoarse whisper. "you're so fucking hot, god, you taste so fucking good, you gonna suck me off now, sweetheart? you gonna be a good little whore?"  
fuck, fuck, fuck. fuck. he feels a hot flash run through him at gee's words- frank's a sucker for being called names. 

before he knows it, he's being shoved off the bed and onto the ground, and then gee's got a handful of his hair. "there we go, babydoll,” gee says roughly as frank gets his bearings and then starts to rub his cheek against gerard's still-clothed bulge. “good slut.” 

when he looks up, he can see gee’s lips, still swollen and slick from eating frank’s ass, and holy shit, his own cock is impossibly hard. it’s straining against his stomach, hard to the point of pain, but he needs gee's cock in his mouth so bad, needs to feel him leaking into his tongue.

he makes quick work of gerard's pants, throwing them to the other side of the room and going straight in with his hand first. he strokes over it once, twice, dragging his thumb over the slit to spread the pre that gee's leaking like a motherfucker. frank loves sucking dick, and god knows he's had enough practice with how much gee loves getting his dick sucked. 

he's still jerking gee off when there's a hand in his hair, harsh and controlling, and then gee's cock is on his face, rubbing at his cheeks and the bridge of his nose  and his open mouth and covering frank's face in precum. he hears himself whine- god, how embarrassing- and gets a short giggle from gee in return. it shouldn't be cute, considering the fact that gerard's dick is on his face, but whatever. 

he rubs his dick on frank’s lips like it’s goddamn lipstick or something and then finally, finally, gee slips his dick into frank's mouth and it’s- it’s so fucking good. frank immediately pushes himself down, shoving gee's cock further past his lips and burying his nose in his pubes before pulling back and tracing the underside with his tongue and digging it into the slit, god, he needs- he needs-

and then gerard's fucking his mouth, holding him by his hair and pushing his head down, and yeah, that’s what he needs. "slut," gee says again, but there's no venom behind it. "you love getting your throat fucked, huh? god, you're so good, so fucking hot." 

gee reaches down, one hand still gripped tightly in frank's hair, and pushes his thumb against frank's cheek, feeling the outline of his own cock move in frank's mouth. "fuck, frankie," he says, thrusting hard and forcing his cock further down his throat. "god, you've got such a perfect mouth, you were fucking made for cocksucking." 

he drags his thumb to frank's bottom lip, flicking the nose ring and relishing in frank's answering groan before gathering some of the spit that's leaked out of his mouth and shoving it back in, keeping his finger inside.

frank's mouth is full, full, full, spit dribbling down his chin and around gerard's cock and now his thumb and it's all he could ever ask for. he tries to work gee's cock and his thumb with his tongue at the same time, he just wants to be good, wants to get gerard off and taste him and swallow him down. he stops moving and opens his mouth as wide as he can, just lets gee fuck him good, fucking takes it. yeah, frank’s good. he’s a good fucking boy, and gerard better believe it. 

frank can feel gee tense up in his mouth. his thrusts get more erratic, and he pulls his thumb out of frank’s mouth so he can smear thick spit mixed with his pre along frank’s browbone and down his cheek. “fuck,” he grits out. “look at you. just fucking taking it, you don’t even care, you’re so- you’re-”

and then gee pushes his cock down into frank’s throat one last time and keeps it there, and frank moans loud and long, knowing gee can feel it all the way up to his groin. “fucking gagging for it,” gerard says wonderingly, like he doesn’t love a cock down his own throat sometimes, and then gee comes hard down his throat a second later, pulling back after a second to come on frank’s face, too. 

he reattaches his hand in frank’s hair to pull him up, back onto the bed, for a bruising kiss before licking up, down frank’s face, eating his own fucking cum, god- it’s so- it’s so fucking hot frank can’t breathe, and all he wants to do is get a hand on his dick but he can’t, he fucking can’t, gerard didn’t say so yet.

gee finally finishes cleaning frank’s face, less licking and more just smearing his mouth around, and finally makes a move. he grabs frank’s hand and places it on his own cock. frank’s confused, at first- he knows how to jerk himself off, god damn, gerard- until gee starts to move his own hand, forcing frank to follow whatever pace he sets, and fuck, said pace is fucking slow. 

gerard lets go of frank’s hair with his other hand- fuck, frank thinks, because the hair-pulling really does it for him- and settles it across frank’s hipbones so he can’t thrust. all he can do is take what gee will give him.

“more,” frank rasps, already almost there, close from fingers down his throat and a tongue in his ass and a dick in his mouth and all he can do is whine “please, please, faster-” and gee’s face, jesus fuck, it’s so hot- first he’s looking up at frank, watching frank fucking scream for it, like he wants to fuck frank’s mouth again or something, and then he’s looking down and watching their hands both move on frank’s dick, slick and hard and hot. 

it’s all too much- he throws his head back, narrowly missing the wall, and lets gee give whatever he will to him through his own hand. “look at yourself,” gerard demands, as if frank fucking can. “fucking- look at you. so desperate, god, the things you would do for a hand on your cock, huh?”

well at this point, frank thinks, it’s more of a question of the things he would do to get gee to speed up, but he doesn’t say so. instead he just groans, “faster, please, fucking- more, i need more-” and feels gerard force his own thumb down, dipping into his slit and feels himself fucking squirt, god, he’s so fucking close he can feel it-

“that’s it,” gerard whispers, his breath damp in frank’s ear as he lets go of frank’s hips. he yanks his head back by his hair and bites at frank’s throat while still jacking him, faster and faster, fucking finally. he sucks hard- fuck, that’s gonna leave a bruise- before forcing frank’s head back more and biting the pressure point in frank’s neck, hard. 

that’s what finally does it- he comes all over gerard’s hand and his own, feeling the pull of hair on his skull and teeth on his neck and a hand on his dick. it’s all he can do to open his mouth and groan as gerard shoves frank’s own fingers into his mouth, covered in cum, and watches him swallow it all down. 

“fuck,” gerard says, taking his fingers out and rubbing them along frank’s lips. then he’s shoving his cock into frank’s leg, slotting between his thighs and rocking against one, fucking humping him like he didn’t just come on frank’s face less than ten minutes ago- he had his cake and ate it, too- but it’s not like frank minds. 

he just grabs gerard by the neck and sucks on his tongue, in and out, lips still slick with the remains of gee’s come and spit. gerard keeps thrusting against frank’s leg, and then before frank can even register any movement, there’s a finger up his ass. he’s still wet and loose from gerard’s mouth and tongue, so it slides in easy, but it does it for gerard. 

he fucking loses it again all over frank’s stomach, so fast, still fingerfucking him hard against the headboard. it sends white-hot-bright sparks down frank’s spine, oversensitized, but gerard’s cock blurting out come against him and watching it smear over his ink is enough to let it go for a little. 

finally, gee’s done coming, and he flops down onto his back on the bed, sheets filthy. he pulls his finger out of frank’s ass and sucks on it, quick and sloppy, before letting his hand drop too. frank means to let his own head fall back against the wall, but he misjudges, hits his head on the headboard with a thunk instead. “ow,” he says, one leg twitching from overstimulation. 

“jesus fuck,” gerard says, moving his head to rest on frank’s stomach. “you’re so stupid.” 

“says the one with his hair full of his own spunk now,” frank points out, shoving his fingers in through gee’s bright red locks and tugging a little, making gerard’s breath hitch. he can’t tell if the near-dampness is grease or come, but he can’t bring himself to care with how glowy and floaty he feels right now.

“shut up,” gee says, and then yawns. they lay in silence for a minute before gerard says, “next time, i’m gonna come in your ass and then eat it out.” 

“nice,” frank says, and fuck yeah. it does seem nice.

he watches the last of the evening sunlight filter through the window while he pets gee’s disgusting hair, and yeah. 

everything’s pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> a little established relationship porn w/out plot! this is my first little upload on ao3 and id love u to leave some criticism if youd be so inclined 💖


End file.
